


I Forgot This Was Supposed To Be Fake

by blakunicorn



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Ardat-Yakshi, Comedy, F/F, Fluff, Romantic Comedy, Soldier (Mass Effect)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:10:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7993096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blakunicorn/pseuds/blakunicorn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Commander Shepard finds herself attracted to Morinth and ends up totally derailing Samara's plans to execute the Ardat-Yakshi?</p><p>Comedy & fluff with a touch of nonsense.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Forgot This Was Supposed To Be Fake

**Author's Note:**

> There may be a joke about biotic contraceptives. lol.

 

“What am I supposed to do here again?”

Shephard scratched the back of her neck anxiously and tried not to twitch under the pulsing lights of the Afterlife club. She felt uncomfortable without her duty weapons and military uniform. To make things worse, she’d just agreed to serve as bait for Samara’s murderous Ardat-Yakshi daughter, Morinth.

“Morinth is in this club undoubtedly scouting her next victim. We can’t allow that to happen, Shepard. I need you to draw her out. Pique her interest enough that she invites you back to her apartment. I’ll follow and take care of the rest.”

“Understood. But is this cocktail dress really necessary?”

“You need to blend in Shephard. Your customary camo armor would give you away. This is a covert op remember?”

“I know that, but I can’t hide a pistol in this thing.” Shephard tugged at the hem of her petite black dress and tried to make the fabric longer. “And I can’t help but feel that I should have shaved my legs.”

Samara grabbed the commander’s hands, halting her frantic movements. “Shephard, you cannot barge in with weapons drawn. Morinth will see you coming a mile away, and she’ll disappear for another 50 years. And as far as your legs go, if Morinth gets close enough to touch that part of your body, I’m afraid it’s too late for you.”

“Keep her away from my legs. Got it.”

Samara studied Shepard in that evaluative way of hers. “Are you certain you can handle this mission Commander?”

“Attracting a beautiful woman with my feminine wiles? I think I can manage that.”  The battle tested soldier crossed her arms and jutted out her hips—the most unfeminine of poses.

Samara smiled indulgently. “Attracting Morinth will be easy. Don’t overthink it. She’ll be drawn to your power and obvious strength.”

“That’s a comment on my biceps, isn’t it?”  Shephard flexed her arms. “You’re right. I don’t need to take any weapons with me. Who needs an assault rifle when you have guns like these?”

Samara coughed delicately. “Try to refrain from such humor when you’re speaking with Morinth. She appreciates arrogance not wit.”

“But I wasn’t being funn—” 

Samara steered her towards the VIP lounge. “I’ll be in the shadows watching.  Remember to get her to take you home. I will follow. And when you are alone, I will spring the trap.”

Shephard paused at the entrance of the club. “You owe me big Samara. I’m talking advanced biotic lessons for a month.”

“Shephard, you aren’t a biotic.”

“Doesn’t stop me from wanting to learn singularity.”

The usually stoic asari couldn’t help but laugh. “Come find me if you need guidance. I’ll be here.  And good luck.”

Shepard gave her companion a good-natured nod before heading for the club entrance. Well…wobbled for the club entrance was more accurate. Her XO, Miranda, had decided that 6-inch heels would complete her look, and the Cerberus operative had been “kind” enough to volunteer her personal pair of sling back heels for the captain’s use.

As she tripped her way past the bouncer and down the lit hallway of the nightclub, Commander Shephard vowed to repay Miranda’s kindness with a slew of unnecessary paperwork and a week’s worth of squad missions with Jack.

. . . .

She was doing fine so far. She’d made it to the bar without stumbling over her own feet and was currently nursing a Serrice Ice as she surveyed her surroundings.

The music wasn’t bad. Something rhythmic and up-tempo that was a lot nicer than the stuff they blared out of the speakers on the Citadel. She could dance to this. She and Samara had learned from Nef’s holo-journals that Morinth loved music. The deadly asari would probably appreciate someone who could dance.

Shephard might have been a boar in the battlefield, smashing carelessly into opponents with her melee attacks, but she knew how to move gracefully on a dance floor. She drained the rest of her beverage and made her way to the mostly uninhabited dance floor.

The near-empty floor would benefit her. She was guaranteed to be noticed by Morinth, and she would make sure to give the asari a show.

Shepard began rocking back and forth on the dance floor and was grabbed immediately by a pretty asari who danced them into the center of the room. Shephard smiled in encouragement and adjusted her dance moves to match the forward asari.  The press of bodies was electric and for a second Shepard forgot that she was supposed to be focused on another asari.

“You’re very pretty,” her dance partner shouted over the music.

“So are you.” Shepard trailed a hand down the woman’s back, pleased when she felt slick skin against her palm. Thank the goddess for backless dresses.

“You want to get out of here?”

“Sure….I mean…no…That is…” Damn it. She _would_ get propositioned while she was on assignment. Shepard tried her best not to pout as she declined the woman’s offer. “Maybe some other time?” she asked hopefully.

The asari shrugged her shoulders and sashayed away. Probably to find a more willing partner.

Shephard gritted her teeth in frustration. Turning down a beautiful woman should be a crime. She needed to punch something. Yes, that would help relieve some of the…uh…tension she was currently feeling.

She got her opportunity almost immediately.

“Stay away from me, you jerk!” One of the club dancers was arguing with a very handsy turian.

“Come on, baby, I can pay. I’m a good tipper too.”

Handsy McJerky tried to put an arm around the rattled dancer. Shephard put an arm around _him_ instead. The headlock was one she’d perfected in N7 training. It was guaranteed to incapacitate an opponent in 15 seconds.

“Aargh! What the…” McJerky spluttered, trying to free himself from Shephard’s death grip.

“The lady asked you to back off.”

“I was just looking for a good time,” he managed.

“You’re going to be looking for a plastic surgeon if you don’t leave the club right this instant.” Shephard added pressure to his neck. “Got me?”

McJerky gurgled something that sounded like ‘yes.’ Shepard let him go.

“Next time just say no,” he said to the dancer as he rubbed his wounded neck. Shepard growled and took a step towards him. McJerky yelped and ran for the exit.

“Asshole,” Shepard muttered.

“Thanks for that. Security was asleep.” The dancer squeezed the commander’s arm before making her way back to her post.

“Any time.”  Shepard made her way back to the bar, glad that she’d been able to intervene in the dispute without blowing her cover. She needed another drink.

Someone tapped her on the shoulder. Shepard turned to find a well-dressed human male. He seemed a bit nervous at having approached her.

“Excuse me, but I was wondering if you could help me?”

“Lost and Found’s near the security office,” Shepard replied.

“No, that’s not it. I saw what you did to that turian. You look like someone who can handle herself. I have a friend, Moirall who’s in a bit of trouble. She’s undercover. Doing a piece on Omega gangs. It was going well until her primary contact, Florit, discovered her true identity. His gang’s on the way here and they’re going to make a mess of her. I have to get a message to her, and fast.”

Shepard signaled for another drink. “What’s your name?”

“Horftin.”

“Well, Horftin, the shortest distance between two points is a line. You make a beeline for your friend and get her the hell out of here. Easy peasy.”

“I cca…can’t…I’m just her tech guy. I’m not equipped to handle things like this. You have to help me. Help _her_! Please.”

Shepard accepted her drink from the bartender. Threw the orange liquid back in one shot. “Fine. I’ll help you friend. What exactly do you need me to do?”

“She and I have a code. If you go over there and say two words to Florit, she’ll get the message and know to get out. The two words are ‘cherub’ and ‘snowflakes.’ You have to say it in that order.”

“Cherub and snowflakes? _Seriously_?”

Horftin’s brow furrowed. “What’s wrong with that?”

Shepard clapped him on the back. “Nothing. Just promise me that this is your last undercover assignment. You and your friend are obviously way out of your league. It won’t be long before one of you gets yourself killed.”

“Yeah, if you don’t hurry and warn Moirall, it won’t be long at all.”

Shephard glared at him. “Where’s your friend?”

“Corner table on your left.”

“Great. I’m on it. You stay here and cover my tab.”

Horftin looked befuddled but dutifully reached for his credit chit.

Shephard made her way to the undercover friend. She moved slowly, using the time to come up with a not-too-obvious sentence that included the words ‘cherub’ and ‘snowflakes.’

Geez! The people she met on her travels. Were there no normal people left in the galaxy?

She reached the table in time to see the gang leader, Florit, receive a message on his Omni-tool. He must have been confirmation of his gang’s arrival because he grinned wickedly at the oblivious woman to his right. Shephard would have to move fast.

She stepped to the table. Cleared her throat to get Florit and Moirall’s attention.

“Something I can do for you, lady?” Florit peevishly inquired.

“Did you happen to see a cherub come this way?”  _God_. She was an idiot. Shepard tried not to roll her eyes at her own ridiculousness.

“What?” Florit asked, clearly confused.

“That is a pretty strange question,” Moirall added.

“Fine! You don’t want to help me find the cherub, then forget you! I don’t need help from you buncha snowflakes anyway!” Shepard shook her fist at the perplexed couple like an old man shooing kids from his lawn. Then she hurried away.

She shot a glance over her shoulder to see if Moirall got the message. It took a moment but soon enough the journalist’s eyes widened and she excused herself from the table.

“Run, girl, run,” Shepard whispered excitedly as she watched the woman disappear into the crowd of partygoers. Several minutes passed and Moirall didn’t return.

Mission accomplished!

Shepard considered making Horftin buy her another drink as payment, but she was distracted by a silky voice to her right.

“My name is Morinth. I’ve been watching you. I must say, you’re the most interesting person in the place.”

Shephard turned to address her new companion. “That’s funny. I have a T-shirt that says the same thing.”

 _Shut up Shepard!_ She railed at herself. _Samara said she doesn’t like humor._

But the stunning asari actually laughed. “I’ve got a booth over here in the shadows. Why don’t you join me?”

“After you.”

Shepard followed Morinth to a secluded booth in the back of the club. The soldier was a professional woman doing a professional job, but damn she would be lying if she didn’t admit that Morinth knew how to work a catsuit. Meow!! The outfit had to be tighter than the ones Miranda wore aboard the Normandy.

She slid into the booth beside Morinth and tried to strike a debonair pose.

Morinth initiated things. “Some nights I come here and there’s no one interesting to talk to. Some nights, there’s just one person. Tonight it’s you. Why do you think that is?”

She was going to blow it. Shepard knew she was. She just wasn’t good at this suave, smooth-talking stuff. Samara should have gotten Kasumi to complete this mission. The master thief could charm the venom out of a rattlesnake.

But it was too late to chicken out. Shepard decided to try a little reverse psychology. If she _thought_ like a smooth operator then she would _perform_ like a smooth operator.

Wait…Was that how reverse psychology worked?

“What’d you say?” she asked Morinth clumsily.

“I said, why do you think you’re the one who caught my eye tonight?”

“Maybe we have something in common.”

Morinth leaned back. Crossed long legs. God damn it, the woman was gorgeous. Shepard bit her tongue to keep it from falling out of her mouth.

“Something in common, hmm?” Morinth purred. “Like what?”

“Well, what do you think about the music here?”

“It’s full of dark rhythms. Violent pulses. I like it. It stirs something primitive in me. What about you?”

“Honestly? When I first walked in, I didn’t know whether to dance or fuck. I chose to dance, but it was my second choice.”

Morinth’s nostrils flared at the comment and her eyes gleamed in a way that made her even more beautiful under the pulsating lights.

“Seems like we share some interests.”

“I bet.” Shepard moved closer, erasing a few of the feet that separated them. “Do you know anything about art?”

“It speaks to the darkest places in me. What about you?”

“I like art that hurts a bit to look at. There’s nothing like a little pleasure and pain to get a person’s… _creative_ juices flowing.”

This time it was Morinth who moved closer. Her leg brushed Shephard’s knee and both women hissed at the contact.

“I’m beginning to think you’re a kindred spirit,” Morinth said softly. A gloved finger reached out to smooth back a lock of Shepard’s hair.

Shepard let the asari invade her space. Inhaled the sweet and spice aroma that clung to her skin. 

“Ever see Vaenia?” Morinth asked. Her finger had made its way to the bare skin of Shephard’s shoulder. She began to trace figure eights in Shepard’s skin.

“I’m expecting a copy in 5-7 business days. Priority mail.”  Goodness, it was hard to concentrate when this magnificent woman was touching her. Shepard reciprocated Morinth’s touch. Placed an unsteady hand on a leather-clad thigh.

“Why wait? I have a copy at home. Interested?”

Fingernails scratching down the inside of Morinth’s thigh was Shepard’s answer. Morinth tugged the commander out of the booth and Shephard happily followed.

. . . .

Morinth’s apartment was impressive. Exquisite artwork on every surface. Expensive curios. Top of the line electronics. But Shepard paid the décor no mind. She was currently lounging on the sofa next to Morinth. Close enough that she could see the cerulean blue of the asari’s eyes and the delicious dimples that appeared on the woman’s cheeks when she smiled.

And the asari smiled often. From Samara’s description of Morinth, Shephard had been expecting a dour psychopath with murderous intentions. Instead, she’d spent the past half hour laughing with Morinth about the most inane things and exchanging stories about their many exploits on various planets.

Shephard was currently regaling Morinth with a story about her superfan, Conrad Verner.

“So he tried to board the Normandy by pretending to be me.”

“He didn’t!”

“He did!” She could barely control her laughter and had to take a few deep breaths to stay focused. “He purchased a replica of my armor and a heavy shotgun that looked just like mine and tried to bypass my security…(more chuckles)…but he forgot one very important thing…” She dissolved into hysterics at that point and Morinth had to swat her to keep her on track.

“Don’t keep me in suspense. Tell me.” Morinth’s face was flushed from her own uncontrolled laughter.

“Well…I’m 5’8 and Conrad has to be 6’4, 6’5, so that one was _big_ giveaway. But the biggest thing…” She wiped tears from her eyes. “The biggest thing was….he forgot to order the N7 helmet. He had the full armor and weapons but he tried to get on the Normandy without a helmet. They took one look at him and kicked him out of the docking area.” She doubled over in laughter. Morinth followed suit and their peals of laughter echoed throughout the pristine apartment.

“Okay, okay. You beat me. That story is much better than my anecdote about the Thresher Maw.”

“Hell, yeah it is. I mean, sure, Thresher Maws are tough. But when’s the last time one tried to follow you home?”

That set them off again and they dissolved into spirited giggles, falling against each other as the silliness overtook them.

Shepard knew she was sharing too many details about herself. Morinth was supposed to think she was a civilian not an Alliance officer. But the soldier couldn’t help opening up to the beautiful asari. She felt surprisingly comfortable with her.

Once they were able to regain their composure, Morinth leaned back and studied her house guest.

“This is fun,” the Ardat-Yakshi said softly.

 “Yeah, it is.”

And Shepard meant it. Morinth wasn’t anything like she expected. She was intelligent; funny; a great conversationalist; and she was easily the most attractive woman Shepard had ever laid eyes on. Why the _fuck_ did the asari have to be a deranged killer? Shepard suddenly felt guilty for liking the dangerous asari. But she also felt guilty for misleading her. 

“A penny for your thoughts,” Morinth commented.

Shepard met Morinth’s eyes. The asari had the same contemplative expression that her mother usually wore. Shepard averted her gaze.

“I was just thinking that you’re some kind of wonderful.”

Morinth chuckled. “That’s funny. I have a T-shirt that says the same thing.”

Shepard laughed. Risked another glance at Morinth and laughed again when she saw the playful gleam in Morinth’s eye. So she wasn’t the only combat-ready dork on this planet.

“You still want to watch Vaenia?” Morinth asked. She’d leaned back against her leather couch, and the angle of her body put her within a few centimeters of Shepard.

“I think I’ll just wait for my copy.” Shepard leaned back too, until the lines of their arms and shoulders touched.

Shepard felt warm. And fuzzy. And contented. It could have been the alcohol from the club. It could have been the thrill of pursuing a beautiful woman. Whatever it was, Shepard felt relaxed in a way that she hadn’t since assuming control of the Normandy.

But maybe this was the false security Samara had warned her about.

_Be careful Shephard. Morinth impresses with sophistication and sex appeal. Her body tells yours that she’ll bring unimaginable ecstasy. Her scent evokes emotions long hidden. Her eyes promise you things you were always scared to ask of another. Then she strikes._

The asari was probably only pretending to be congenial. Getting Shepard to let down her guard so that she'd be blindsided by an attack. Shepard sighed. Might as well get things over with then. 

“So…” The commander tried to play cool. “Do you want to…get more comfortable?” She was lame and she knew it. But fuck it. She’d either die by lethal orgasm or Morinth would get shanghaied by Samara.  Either way, no one would know just how much the esteemable Commander Shephard had embarrassed herself tonight.

Morinth shifted uncomfortably on the leather settee. “I don’t think that’s a good idea Shepard.”

 _What the…?_ Shepard’s hands clenched in her lap. _You’ve got to be fucking kidding me._ Was she so incompetent and unappealing that she’d actually repelled a hypersexual serial killer? _This is worse than when Liara turned me down for that drell, Feron._

For a second, Shepard thought she actually might cry from the sheer humiliation. But then she got a hold of herself. She’d be _damned_ if she got her feelings hurt by a sociopath. Screw waiting for Samara, she was going to give Morinth a piece of her mind right now!

But before she could say anything, Morinth reached out and clasped her hand.

“I really like you Shephard. I didn’t expect to. This wasn’t what I planned at all actually.” The asari smiled shyly at the commander. “Maybe we can take things slowly? Get to know each other better before getting physical?”

Shephard was completely flummoxed. She could only open and close her mouth like a dying fish.

Morinth laughed at the comic expression. “You’re silly Shephard. But you’re also cute. And you make me laugh. That’s not something I’ve done in a long time. I didn’t realize how much I missed it.” She stroked Shephard’s hand; a soft brushing of skin that sent a trail of goosebumps racing across the commander’s arm.

Morinth smiled softly at the reaction. Then she leaned forward and kissed Shephard.

Shepard closed her eyes and waited for an explosion. Waited for her brain to emulsify under the toxicity of Morinth’s Ardat-Yakshi powers. But there was nothing but the soft meeting of lips; a pleasant mingling of breath; and a dimpled smile that was too damned sweet for a woman with such a high body count.

Shepard pulled back from the kiss and carefully studied her target. Either Morinth was being sincere or she was setting her up for the long con.

“So you’re saying you want to date me?” Shepard asked.

Morinth twined their fingers. “If you’re open to it. I have a feeling you have more stories about Conrad Verner and, _surprisingly_ , I want to hear them. And did I mention that you’re cute?”

Shepard couldn’t help preening a little bit. “You should see me when I’m in long pants. I make quite the dashing figure.”

“I bet you do.”

They exchanged smiles before settling back on the sofa. They were still holding hands and both women seemed loathe to break the contact.

“You know…there are certain things we could do,” Morinth said hesitantly.

 “Oh?”

“I’m not quite ready to embrace eternity with you. But…we could embrace the old fashioned way…if you’d like.”

Shephard thought about it. She was positive that Morinth could only hurt her if she had access to her mind. An intense make out session wouldn’t kill her, would it? Besides, Samara was taking an inordinate amount of time to crash this party. Could Shepard really be blamed if she found a… _sexy_ way to keep herself entertained while waiting for the Justicar?  

“I’d be open to a good old-fashioned embrace.”

Morinth wet her lips and her eyes went dark. “Good. Brace yourself then. I’ve been known to give my partners particularly magnificent _little deaths_.”

Shephard gulped. Maybe she’d miscalculated…

. . . . . .

When Samara stormed the apartment some half-hour later—she’d been delayed because she’d witnessed an armed robbery on her way to Morinth’s apartment and the Justicar code compelled her to intervene—she found Morinth’s apartment in complete disarray. Couch pillows were overturned, furniture was upended, and Shephard’s form-fitting black dress was hanging from Morinth’s Krogan statue.

Samara burst into Morinth’s bedroom, her heart racing and her right hand already biotically charged. She found Shepard lying limp and supine on Morinth’s bed. The Ardat-Yakshi was looming over the fallen commander, her mouth open as if she were preparing to steal the very breath from Shepard.

“Morinth!” Samara shouted, her right hand pushing forward in attack.

“Mother!” The Ardat-Yakshi leapt off Shepard and dodged the stasis field aimed at her.

“Do not call me that!” Samara threw another wave of biotic energy her daughter’s way. Morinth just barely blocked it with a biotic barrier.

Shephard sat up in the bed. The commander’s hair was mussed; her face was red from smeared lipstick; and her torso was covered in hickies. Samara goggled as Shepard staggered from the bed towards her.  

“Don’t Samara! Morinth didn’t hurt me. Quite the opposite actually.”  The soldier threw an appreciative grin at Morinth.

Samara’s nostrils flared. “This was not the plan Shepard.”

“Plan? You’re working with my mother?” Morinth actually looked hurt.

“Sort of?” Shepard finally seemed to realize she was naked and she blushed from head to toe. Unfortunately, due to her nakedness, both asari could see that she blushed from head to toe. “Can we finish this conversation when I have more clothes on?”

“No need for conversation Shepard. Move aside. Let me end this once and for all.” Samara’s entire body glowed with biotic energy and she advanced on her daughter like a hunter stalking prey. 

“You would kill me mother? Why? My only crime was being born with the gifts you gave me.”

Samara looked for a breach in Morinth’s biotic barrier and found one. She used a singularity to slam her daughter into the large bay window in her bedroom.

Samara moved closer. Preparing for a lethal blow. “What you have is not a gift but a curse. I’ll make sure that you’re rid of it.” There was vengeance in the Justicar’s eyes, but her voice softened as she raised her hand to strike the final blow. “Find peace in the embrace of the goddess.”

And she’d have killed Morinth if Shepard not thrown her body in the way.

“Oh, fuck!” Shepard hollered as the biotic charge lanced her naked back.

“Shepard!!” both asari cried.

The commander crumbled to the floor.

Distracted by Shepard’s collapse, Samara released the biotic hold on her daughter and hustled over to her fallen superior.

“Shepard.” She turned the commander over, sighing when she saw the bruises already beginning to form on the bared skin.

“Am I dead?’ Commander Shephard groaned.

“Not quite, my friend. But nearly. Why would you do something so foolhardy?”

“You say foolhardy, I say badass.”

“Oh, Shepard.” Samara sighed as she fished medi-gel out of her leathers and rubbed it into the commander’s skin.

Shepard was finally able to open her eyes. “You know what’s ironic? We came here tonight expecting Morinth to kill me. Instead, it’s you who almost splatters me against the walls.”

Of course Samara took offense. “You certainly can’t blame me for your near death. If you’d have just followed the pl…Wait a minute Shepard. Are you laughing?”

And the commander was. Alternately chuckling and groaning as she struggled to her feet.

“You gotta admit, it’s a little funny. I get shish kabobed by a member of my crew on the very day I don’t have a stitch of armor to absorb some of the impact.” She looked down at the purple welts dotting her body. “I can’t tell which is hicky and which is bruise.” She looked between Samara and Morinth. “Someone’s paying my medical bills.”

“I’ll gladly purchase you a lifetime supply of medi-gel Shepard. Just move out of the way and let me address Mommy Dearest,” Morinth growled.

“I agree Shepard. Please move to a safe distance and allow Morinth and I to settle this”

Both asari powered up their biotics. Shepard’s eyes widened and she stepped back between them.

“Okay, now I have to agree with mother. You’re being foolish Shepard.”

“Well, I can’t just let you kill each other.”

“But Shepard, we had a plan," Samara complained. "I trusted you with this burden when I trusted no one else.”

“I know that Samara. And I’m sorry if it feels like I’m betraying you. I just can’t let you kill Morinth in cold blood.”

“It’s not cold blood. She’s a killer who needs to be put down.”

“And how many have you killed mother?” 

Shepard held up a hand to stop Morinth. She turned to address Samara. “Morinth could have killed me tonight, but she didn’t.”

“That’s because she didn’t enter your body and mind. If she had, I’d be bringing a corpse back to the Normandy.”

“Well…” Shepard rubbed the back of her neck.

Samara’s eyes widened. “The two of you embraced eternity?”

“Do you really want to know the answer seeing as… she’s your daughter?”

“Shepard! Speak plainly!” Samara demanded.

Morinth spoke for the commander. “We fucked mother. Several times, in fact. Thank you for being tardy.”

Shepard blushed again. And, once again, both asari noticed.

Samara was so surprised that she extinguished her biotics. “I don’t understand. You’re not dead.”

“I know. I was pretty surprised myself. And relieved. _Obviously_.”

“But she killed Nef, that poor woman’s daughter.”

“I didn’t kill Nef, mother. Nef had a weak nervous system. And when we had sex, the pleasure was too much for her body. She died from overstimulation. I didn’t murder her.”

“You can’t reframe this Morinth or dismiss the death of so many as overstimulation. The entire asari community knows how dangerous Ardat-Yakshi are. There is no escaping your defect. Or your fate.” Samara powered up her biotics once more.

Shephard put a hand on her friend’s shoulder. “I think she’s telling the truth Samara. She doesn’t mean to kill people. She’s just powerful in a way she can’t control.”

“Which is why she needs to be stopped. Morinth is my daughter. But she is also a monster. And monsters cannot live amongst us.”  

Morinth’s eyes flashed in anger. “Is Falere a monster? Is Rila?”

“Who are Falere and Rila?” Shepard asked.

“My two sisters. Didn’t mother tell you? They’re Ardat-Yakshi too. Mother hates our kind. Has spent her entire life hunting us down and executing us.  But isn’t it funny how she’s the one who gave this gift to us? Shouldn’t you be punished too mother? If I’m the evil, you’re the root.”

Shepard was visibly stunned. “Samara?”

“Don’t let my daughter’s words sway you Shepard. And please don’t interfere again.” She steeled her features. Became the embodiment of a ruthless assassin. “Morinth—Falere and Rile have submitted to the authority of the asari monastery and, thus, have been spared execution. You on the other hand have taken the path of a rebel and must be dealt with accordingly.”

“So I must be executed because I value my freedom? Because I won’t accept a lifetime of loneliness and isolation? I didn’t choose to be Ardat-Yakshi. I didn’t choose to be your daughter.”

Samara bowed her head in understanding and empathy. She was a severe woman but fair. “You may defend yourself Morinth. It is your right.”

She reared her hand back again.

“Wait!” Shephard didn’t rush between the two asari like she did before. She was still in too much pain to move quickly enough, but she did totter between the mother and daughter. “We can take Morinth with us on the Normandy. Keep an eye on her while we look for a cure.”

“There is no cure for Ardat-Yakshi,” Samara protested.

“How do you know? Has anyone ever looked for one? Or tried to create one in a lab? Look at what the salarians were able to do with the genophage. You’re telling me they can’t come up with some sort of antidote or treatment for this particular sexual dysfunction?”

“It’s not a dysfunction. It’s a madness,” Samara corrected. “It’s an overwhelming impulse to destroy others.”

“No,” Morinth said weakly. She was a proud asari. Bold and unapologetically hedonistic. But it clearly bothered her to be called a bloodthirsty murderer.

Shepard’s mouth twisted at the pain she could see in the young asari’s eyes. “All I’m saying is that Ardat-Yakshi _syndrome_ may not be impossible to reverse. Morinth and I embraced eternity and I didn’t die. Probably because I have a pretty strong constitution. Even if we can’t alter Morinth’s genetic makeup, perhaps a really capable doctor can fashion some sort of protection for her sexual partners. Something they could use before sex to protect them from the full range of her powers.”

“You mean like a contraceptive?” Morinth asked.

“Exactly! But with a much cooler name. Like A-Y jelly or something. You know, for Ardat-Yakshi?” Both Samara and Morinth stared back blankly. “A-Y? Instead of K-Y? …Whatever. We can figure out branding later. But I know Mordin would love to head up a project like this. He has a keen interest in the sexual proclivities of other species. Come on Samara. What do you think?”

She looked at Samara hopefully.

“I think my daughter’s sexual aerobics have done something to your brain.”

Shepard pointed an accusing finger at the Justicar. “Hey! You owe me. I wore a cocktail dress for you.”

“Yes. And you didn’t complete the mission. As a matter of fact, you failed miserably.”

“Okay. Fine. How ‘bout this then? We do a one week trial. Let Mordin study Morinth for one week to see if he can come up with some type of cure or contraceptive. If he isn’t able to, I’ll let you handle it your way. Hell, I’ll let you two duke it out in the Normandy hangar.”

Samara seemed to be considering the offer. “One week?” Shepard nodded. “And she’ll be under strict supervision the entire time?”

“I’ll confine her to my cabin if that makes you more comfortable.”

Behind her, Morinth grinned into her hand.

“You have a week Shepard. But I’m only doing this because I pledged my loyalty to you. At week’s end, I expect you to let me and my daughter conclude this the asari way.”

“You have my word.”

Samara nodded at her commanding officer. Then she turned her attention to Morinth.

“Commander Shephard has shown great faith in you. If you hurt her in any way, it won’t end well for you.” Samara’s voice was as even-tempered as always, but there was a deadly promise in her eyes.

“I don’t intend to hurt Shepard. She is…special.”

And for two women who were worlds apart in their ideals and lifestyles, the asari still managed to communicate an important truth with just their eyes.

Samara turned quickly on her heels. “I’ll see you both on the Normandy. I’ll go ahead to give the crew…proper warning.” Then she glided out of the room.

Shepard released a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding and turned to her new crew member. Lover?

“I really have to stop crushing on asari,” she said, as she stretched languorously in an effort to relax her aching muscles.

Morinth’s eyes tracked Shepard’s movements, heating up at the glorious amount of skin revealed to her.

“You saved me. Why?” Morinth asked.

“Eh…it’s in the job description.” Shephard peered under the queen sized bed. “You see my underwear?”

Morinth pointed at the light fixture. There was a wisp of white dangling from the ceiling. Shepard swore. “That’s the only reason? Because it’s your job?”

Shepard stared into the asari’s eyes. “You were inside my head. You know why I did it.”

Morinth smiled. She did know. The first time they’d embraced eternity, it had been so powerful that Morinth had thought that _she_ was dying. Shepard had such an imposing will and a fierce spirit; their joining had been pure ecstasy. An even more satisfying high than she could find in the popular drug, hellix.

The asari had never had such a competent partner before, and the intensity of the meld had made her unexpectedly emotional. She’d cried even as she’d climaxed.

Morinth didn’t know if the tears occurred in the meld or in her physical body, but Shepard had been there, touching and kissing her through the outpour of emotion. She’d even shared some of her personal thoughts so that Morinth wouldn’t feel so embarrassed by her breakdown.

The foremost thought had been:

_I’ve been lonely, too._

And that vulnerability had steadied Morinth. Had made her feel less alone in the world. After so many lost lovers; so many centuries on the run with no home to return to, no friend to confide in, it had been _indescribable_ to meld with someone who wasn’t afraid of her, wasn’t repulsed by her; wasn’t destroyed by her perilous form of loving.

Shepard was embarrassing herself by trying to jump from the mattress to her dangling underwear. Morinth used her biotic powers to deliver the fragile material to their owner.

Shepard smiled gratefully and slipped the underwear back on.

“So, are you okay with coming aboard the Normandy?”

“You’re asking me?”

“Yeah. You’re not a prisoner.”

“Aren’t I?”

Shepard sat at the edge of the bed. She looked uncomfortable, and she began toying with a loose thread from one of the sheets.

“I was joking about you being confined to my cabin. I mean…you’re welcome to stay there. I have a fish tank and everything.” _God. Why was she so lame?_ “But we have a crew quarters you can bunk in as well.” She abandoned the thread and turned her full gaze on Morinth. “But you don’t have to come at all. I won’t hold you captive. You can run now and I’ll just tell Samara you escaped. I just thought, this way, you could finally _stop_ running.  And…I dunno…maybe have a place you belong. The Normandy’s full of folks who aren’t so easily understood by others. You’ll fit right in.”

Morinth didn’t answer, so Shepard occupied herself by taking inventory of the welts on her body. Seventeen that she could see. She pressed down on one of the larger bruises gingerly. It stung like crazy. She’d need boatloads more medi-gel.

“Let me see.” Morinth sat down beside her and perused her body. Reached for the first aid box in her bedside dresser. “Let me.”

The asari began rubbing the healing ointment into the commander’s skin.

“You have a very soft touch,” Shepard said breathlessly.

“Who’d have thought?”

Morinth began applying the ointment to Shepard’s back. “I’ll come with you,” she said as she rubbed a different sort of figure eight into Shepard’s skin.

“Why?” the commander asked.

“You know why.”

_I’ve been lonely, too._

Shepard grabbed Morinth’s wrist. Stopped her ministrations. “So about Vaenia?”

“Yeah?”

“Well, like I said, I should get my copy in 5-7 business days.”

“Mm hmm.” Morinth thought she knew where this was going and she put the medi-gel back into the first aid box. Placed one hand at the small of Shepard’s back and the other on the commander’s curvaceous (and shaved!) leg.

“But seeing as you could be dead in seven days…Knock on wood!”

“That’s plastic.”

“It still counts.” Shepard knocked on the first aid kit once more just to be on the safe side. “I was thinking we should go ahead and watch Vaenia now.”

“As in right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Umm…Shepard?”

“Uh huh?”

“I don’t actually own a copy of Vaenia.”

“What?!”

“I just use that line to pick up women. It’s part of the come on.”

“I can’t believe you lied to me.”

“It’s just one teensy weensy lie.”

“It still counts!” Shepard shook her head in disbelief. “You lied to me. It’s unbelievable.”

 “Hey, you set me up to be murdered!”

Shepard thought about it. “ _Fine_. We’ll call it even." The commander pulled up her Omni-tool and began typing furiously into the interface.

“What are you doing?”

Shepard smiled when Morinth snuggled close and looped an arm around her waist. “I’m putting a rush on my order of Vaenia. Should take two days instead of five.” She typed in a final command before powering down her Omni-tool. “But _somebody’s_ paying the delivery fee.”

 

End.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
